Ideon
Summaru The Ideon is the main mecha appearing in the anime Space Runaway Ideon (伝説巨神イデオン - Legendary Giant God Ideon). It has also appeared in the Super Robot Wars franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, 4-B with ideon gun, 3-A via self-destruction Name: Ideon Origin: Space Runaway Ideon Gender: N/A Age: Unknown Classification: Super robot Pilot(s): * A mecha - Yuuki Cosmo, Afta Deck * B mecha - Fatima Moera, Gije Zaralu * C mecha - Imhoff Kaasha, Gyabari Tekno Dimensions: 105 meters Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Flight, Spaceflight, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, missiles, lasers, Black Hole Creation, Self-Destruction Attack Potency: At least Planet level with the Ideon Sword (Implied to be much higher), Solar System level with the Wave Leader Cannon/Ideon Gun, and Universe level 'via self-destruction (Can destroy the universe entirely if it's destroyed by WoG and does so in SRW with its self-destruction, also destroyed the universe by exploding at the end of the anime) 'Speed: FTL Lifting Strength: Class Y Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Practically limitless depending on the pilots Range: Galactic Standard Equipment: Missile Port x9 (Waist, Shoulder x2, Leg x2, Wrist x2, Abdomen x2), Glen Cannon x3, Small Glen Cannon, Large Glen Cannon, Barrier, Mini Black Hole Cannon, Ideon Sword x2, Ideon Gun (also called the Wave Leader Cannon) Intelligence: It was stated to be a god before it formed the whole universe, is a very destructive device in terms of raw destructive power and has the intelligence of the pilots. Weaknesses: When two of its pilots are killed it will go out of control Notable Attacks/Techniques: * All Missiles: An attack where all of the Ideon's now Ide-powered missiles are launched simultaneously at great speeds destroying literally fleets of ships in one attack. * Black Hole Cannon: The power to make create a miniature black hole capable of massive destruction and suck up a bunch of planets at once. This weapon is only used once in the series. * The Ideon Sword: A beam of pure light emitted from each of Ideon's hands which are strong enough to cut planets in half. It is implied in the series that the beam is infinite in length. * Self Destruction: Once the Ideon is destroyed then it will make a universe sized explosion which will destroy everything in the Universe. * Wave Leader Cannon: A powerful attack that can produce an enormous white wave of energy which destroys literally anything in its path at a 45-degree angle which can destroy a whole star system. Also known as the Ideon Gun. Gallery File:Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 - Ideon Attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Mecha Category:Space Runaway Ideon Category:Robots Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Machines Category:Sunrise Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Gundam Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3